Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/06 February 2016
23:56:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:57:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:03 maybe 23:58:06 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:09 Hey 23:58:14 Hello 23:58:20 Anything new today? 23:58:21 Let me see: BestHeater: ? BestWind: Brett BestCooler: Tyler 23:58:23 Hey Bob. 23:58:26 Yep. 23:58:31 What happened? 23:58:51 Three users came in chat. 23:59:04 What were they named? 23:59:08 BestHeater, BestWind and BestCooler. 23:59:17 They have to all be related. 23:59:19 BestHeater: ? BestWind: Brett BestCooler: Tyler 23:59:58 They apparently joined the wrong place. 00:00:06 Oh. 00:00:54 Althought, that was weird. 00:01:08 *Through 00:01:39 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gem/2016020512/gem_z500_mslp_swpac_18.png 00:01:41 Either they joined a completely random wiki, or they wanted to join a "Hypothetical" or "Hurricane" Wiki. 00:01:43 Uh oh Fiji... 00:02:06 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gem/2016020512/gem_z500_mslp_swpac_27.png 00:02:15 New Caledonia too 00:02:22 Wow. 00:02:28 My edit streak is at 152 days now 00:02:30 They don't have any edits 00:02:30 CMC = fake 00:02:39 Hi 00:02:44 Hey. 00:02:46 Hey 00:02:54 How is everyone? 00:02:59 good 00:03:00 its 1 am in the UK 00:03:21 I could have some time off next week :D 00:03:21 00:04 in the UK right now. 00:03:25 Some snow is coming 00:03:28 Oh. 00:03:35 I probably will have school 00:03:36 (brb) 00:03:38 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 00:03:59 !logs 00:04:00 Bobnekaro: Logs can be seen here. 00:04:31 Hi Bob. 00:05:05 Hey Hype. 00:06:53 "Are you guys psychopaths or something?" - Emma 00:07:04 (facepalm) 00:07:24 (facepalm) 00:07:26 Really. 00:07:27 OMG (facepalm) 00:07:41 It was a conversation about Patricia's landfall downgraded. 00:07:48 *downgrade 00:08:01 Wow 00:08:09 (facepalm) 00:09:04 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:27 How is it a "good" thing that it was downgraded from 165 to 150, when that is a past event? 00:09:30 Well 00:09:37 its like you guys want people to die 00:09:49 I even heard marcus say, "Wind speed is more important then the deaths they cause" 00:09:52 Its honestly disturbing 00:09:59 Here's what I mean 00:10:12 The event already happened. So, if it gets upgraded in post-analysis, it doesn't make a difference. 00:10:31 it made landfall on a unpopulated area 00:10:43 Wow. I guess everybody wants to argue about Patricia. 00:11:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:55 I don't want a war. I will change the subject. 00:11:55 !updatelogs 00:11:57 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 22 lines to the page). 00:11:59 !hello Hypercane Bot 00:11:59 Hello there, Hypercane Bot 00:12:30 !say Hi Keranique 00:12:31 Hi Keranique 00:12:35 Hey 00:13:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:13:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:44 Anyone up for a Free Editing Season? after all, I can't forget about it :P 00:13:55 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:13:59 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:03 Sure. 00:14:12 I'll help you with it @Keranique 00:14:15 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:14:20 Here's the season 00:14:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:22 Me too. 00:14:24 It has 7-8 storms 00:14:24 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2019_Atlantic_Hurricane_Season_(Free_Editing) 00:15:19 We have room for like 00:15:28 I think room for 20 more storms 00:15:32 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 00:15:32 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:40 Okay 00:15:43 Sorry 00:15:45 I'm not sure what name to use. 00:15:48 I am particularly angry today. 00:15:55 You can just try lol 00:15:55 Okay. 00:16:17 I'm eh... 00:16:18 Mainly because of this piece of ****, no good, alcoholic father of mine. 00:16:34 That sounds like my dad. 00:16:36 a little. 00:17:14 Does your father say **** you to you? 00:17:16 It seems like I'm the only one on here without a crazy dad... 00:17:18 My dad wasn't alcoholic, but he wasn't a nice guy, either 00:17:22 Does your father consider ending you? 00:17:26 Me too, Bob, me too.... 00:17:41 Does your father ever go as far as to unfriend you on facebook when you prove a point 00:17:47 Sadly, I a too smart for him... 00:17:48 am* 00:17:57 Thank God I stopped seeing him 6 years ago... 00:18:03 Lucky 00:18:11 Wow.. 00:18:21 Not as that far. 00:18:23 For me. 00:18:29 Same, @Bob 00:18:46 My birth mom as you know is gone. 00:18:54 So meh. 00:19:15 I'm really sorry @Hype : 00:19:21 * :( 00:19:42 @Hype :( 00:19:49 It's fine, I hardly knew her. 00:20:00 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:10 back 00:20:15 Hey 00:20:17 Wb Nkech. 00:20:21 Welcome back. 00:20:53 @Keranique I added a storm 00:20:55 Wb Nkech. 00:21:01 Which one is it? 00:21:15 Hurricane Harry 00:21:16 You mean Holli? 00:21:17 ._. 00:21:23 Oh. Holli then, sorry 00:21:25 I'll fix it 00:21:26 lol 00:21:27 No 00:21:29 I'll fix it 00:21:46 Okay. 00:21:55 Sorry, I didn't realize you had a naming list. 00:22:22 It's ok 00:22:24 lol 00:24:31 Fun fact: Hurricane Holli is active on the day Cardozo's block ends. :p 00:24:49 :p 00:24:51 Ever wondered what Political Party you truly belong to? 00:25:05 https://www.isidewith.com/political-quiz 00:25:10 Now you can find out :D 00:25:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:26:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:14 I did the timeLINE 00:26:15 Green Party. ^^ 00:26:16 omg 00:26:27 Sorry for the LINE part, I accidentally clicked Capslock 00:26:43 oh 00:27:51 oh 00:28:47 oh 00:29:22 eh gtg 00:29:24 ho 00:29:24 :P 00:29:26 (bye) 00:29:44 (bye) 00:29:46 Bye Odile 00:29:48 (bye) 00:29:49 (Bye) 00:29:50 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:29:57 !updatelogs 00:29:59 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 12 lines to the page). 00:30:20 hmm.... who to run for pres this time... 00:30:33 Genghis Khan! 00:30:50 :p 00:31:05 (I am a major fan of the mongols) 00:31:49 Most men are direct descendants of them. The "Y" Chromosome noted to make a human male versus female was earliest noted in Genghis Khan 00:32:13 @Nkech Your eldest bureaucrat tag officially shows up now :p 00:32:22 I have a headache....I'm going to take a break for a few hours. Talk to you guys later! (bye) 00:32:25 Bye 00:32:26 Yep, I saw 00:32:28 (bye) 00:32:28 (bye) 00:32:30 (bye) 00:32:34 Fun fact: I've never been "eldest" anything. 00:32:54 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:33:00 I've been eldest junior admin. ^^^^ 00:33:24 I wasn't until now :D 00:33:43 Donald Trump is a fascist 00:34:05 Hail Trump! 00:34:06 jk 00:35:03 Trump is a American Hitler who people are stupid enough to support. 00:35:51 Unrelated fact: today is national weatherperson's day. :p 00:36:17 Fun Fact: I broke a streak by making Bob crat 00:36:24 What streak? @Nkech 00:36:36 Our last two crats (Me and Hype) both skipped over admin status 00:36:42 that one 00:36:47 Oh. 00:38:01 I hope we don't have anyone who skips over admin status... 00:38:20 Promotions/Demotions is just something that needs to be organized 00:38:24 Yep. 00:39:37 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:40 :p 00:39:50 I always strengthened slowly. 00:40:10 yep 00:40:14 It must be the fact that I am in a fujiwhara effect in the Middle of the Atlantic. 00:40:28 @Nkech It's not that likely that you will get a Modoki El Nino next year... 00:40:32 In the middle on a Illuminati triangle! 00:40:32 La Nina is much more likely 00:40:38 Confirmed. 00:40:51 :P 00:40:57 ;( @Bob 00:41:18 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/cfs-mon/2016020506/cfs-mon_01_ssta_global_5.png 00:41:36 CFS is like the only one... 00:42:25 Only 4 out of 17 models predict a positive SST anomaly in the Pacific next October 00:42:33 Average shows -1 C (moderate La Nina) 00:43:08 :( 00:43:27 Did you see that the NFL will play a game in Mexico next year? 00:43:34 Wow... @Nkech 00:43:54 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/cansips/2016020100/cansips_ssta_noice_global_8.png La Nina but cold AMO... 00:43:55 sounds dangerous 00:45:04 I hope the CFS is wrong. But I want a warm AMO too. 00:45:17 La Nina alone won't do enough for a hyperactive Atlantic 00:45:22 :p 00:45:32 Boo 00:45:54 !tell La_Nina get us a better hurricne season >:( 00:45:54 Hypercane: I will tell La Nina your message the next time I see them. 00:45:56 Well, Atlantic waters are record-warm, but the AMO is still negative...weird 00:46:12 !tell El_Nino Go away, go away! 00:46:12 Bobnekaro: I will tell El Nino your message the next time I see them. 00:46:26 !tell AMO get positive 00:46:26 Bobnekaro: I will tell AMO your message the next time I see them. 00:46:34 I think it has to do with Climate Change 00:46:46 !tell AMO get negative 00:46:46 StrawberryMaster: I will tell AMO your message the next time I see them. 00:46:46 (This is why we need Democrats) 00:46:48 :P 00:46:55 !tell Pacific freeze 00:46:56 Bobnekaro: I will tell Pacific your message the next time I see them. 00:47:09 !tell Pacific Freeze over the Atlantic for me, could ya buddy? 00:47:09 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell Pacific your message the next time I see them. 00:47:10 !tell Atlantic burn 00:47:11 StrawberryMaster: I will tell Atlantic your message the next time I see them. 00:47:38 I can't wait for El Nino to go away... 00:47:41 Which should happen in June 00:47:49 ENSO Neutral! 00:47:49 BOO!!! 00:48:02 @Nkech So, Alex turned you anti-Atlantic? 00:48:04 Switzerland People Coalition. 00:48:04 YAY 00:48:10 YAYAYAYAYAYAYA 00:48:11 /me throws tomatoes at La Nina 00:48:13 :P 00:48:26 /me tells El Nino to do the Ice Bucket challenge 00:48:33 *the tomatoes go back at Nkech hitting him in the fce* 00:48:36 face ** 00:48:49 /me makes the Pacific and Atlantic neutral 00:48:53 Better. 00:48:53 /me Throws a Banana peel for La Nina to slip on 00:49:08 (brb) Playing Political Machine 00:49:14 King El Nino has had his reign...time to bring in Queen La Nina 00:49:53 No, ENSO Modoki 00:49:55 #IAmSwitzerland 00:50:08 @Nkech ENSO Modoki could mean an INACTIVE PACIFIC. 00:50:14 Be careful what you wish for :p 00:50:27 well It keeps them around average 00:50:31 Lol 00:50:44 I want a ""Very Strong La Nina" 00:50:50 Me too @Hype 00:51:02 Just so the Pacific can face what the Atlantic has had to endure recently. 00:51:13 Yeah 00:51:18 I just care about the North Indian Ocean. :/ 00:51:24 And Nkech will be like "NO NO NO NO NO" 00:51:28 @ Bob 00:51:44 I may make a season of the "Atlantic Hurricanes" vs. "Pacific Typhoons" on HSW :p 00:51:52 Lol 00:52:10 There has never even been a Very Strong La Nina recorded. 00:53:01 Very Strong La Nina would mean highs of 70 and lows of 30 in the Winter for NC :p 00:53:06 The South Atlantic will have cyclones in 2___. 00:53:20 *Inactive Pacific* 00:53:31 In 20__. 00:53:37 The EPac hasn't had a named storm yet :p 00:53:39 And the Atlantic has. 00:53:40 Nkech: NO NO NO NO NO 00:53:46 I mean, 201_. 00:54:01 Oops, 2017. 00:54:25 I spotted Alex a week before it formed :p 00:54:48 Welcome to February, AKA TROPICS BOREDOM 00:54:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:55:00 :p 00:55:45 Lol 00:56:57 *inactive Atlantic* Bob: NONONONONONO 00:57:03 [[]]:P 00:57:18 *Bonnie forms on August 17* 00:57:32 /me is happy it formed but knows we're in for an awful season 00:57:44 If that happens, :( 00:59:02 Here's what I want to happen: Everyone predicts below-normal and the Atlantic turns out well above normal 01:03:28 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2019_Atlantic_Hurricane_Season_(Free_Editing) 01:10:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:55 D E A D C H A T 01:16:37 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:16:38 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:19 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:39 Hi 01:20:30 Hey 01:22:15 Chat is dead 01:23:15 C H A T I S D E A D 01:23:25 Ryne made of list of his "favorite HHW editors" 01:23:33 Emma made it, but me and Nkech did not. 01:24:44 Whats that supposed to mean? 01:24:54 Dang, hold up. I always appear at just the right times 01:25:19 He made them recently? 01:25:21 @ Bob 01:25:24 Yep @Hype 01:25:25 Today 01:25:39 I'm just surprised, considering Emma has a low number of edits compared to me and Nkech 01:26:32 That's the second time In 5 minutes... 01:26:38 Wb Nkech. 01:27:00 Do we need explanations for this? Actually. You guys deal with the problem. I'm not admin now, after all. 01:27:00 Nkech 01:27:04 hi 01:27:24 Is it really a big deal that Emma is on his list and I am not? 01:27:35 I find it a little insulting actually 01:27:46 @Emma I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. 01:27:50 "We didn't make the list but EMMA did?" 01:27:59 Its kind of like, Wow, we are so much better then you 01:29:34 Okay...I'm sorry...I don't want to start an argument please. 01:30:43 Where is the list, actually? Give me a link. 01:30:49 Thats fine 01:30:56 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CycloneRyne94/My_Current_Favorite_HHW_Editors 01:30:59 @Marcus 01:31:18 Thanks. 01:31:22 You're welcome. 01:32:00 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 01:32:09 :) 01:32:32 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:01 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 01:33:32 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:02 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 01:34:16 (brb) 01:34:33 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:36 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:43 Ok 01:35:23 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 01:35:47 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:40 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:54 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:04 Bye Everyone! (WAVE) 01:37:10 Bye 01:37:12 (bye) 01:37:36 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 01:38:13 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:32 Hey Odile 01:40:37 lol a tourist bus passed near me 01:41:02 :p 01:41:10 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 01:41:52 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 01:45:22 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 01:47:00 I hope the La Nina forms in May this year, 01:47:01 lol 01:47:14 It will likely be July or August. 01:47:23 ENSO should be neutral by June 01:49:16 Cool. 01:50:14 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:26 Hey Sassmaster 01:50:33 Hi Bob 01:52:05 Hi Sass. 01:52:59 Well I'm going to go, I'm getting really tired already. 01:53:00 o/ 01:53:02 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:53:09 (bye) Hype 01:53:24 He left already. 01:53:30 http://iri.columbia.edu/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/figure3.gif I hope this is true... 01:54:43 I hope so too... !say #HyperactiveAtlantic2016 01:55:04 !say #HyperactiveAtlantic2016 01:55:04 #HyperactiveAtlantic2016 01:56:03 I'm going to go 01:56:06 Bye! (Wave) 01:56:36 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:56:57 bye 01:56:59 Bye! (wave) 01:57:00 (bye) 01:57:05 back 01:57:19 (Bye) 01:57:22 Hi Nkech 01:57:41 Hi 01:57:54 Wb Nkech 01:57:56 I set it to "Cakewalk" difficulty and I swept all the states 01:57:58 :D 01:58:03 538-0? 01:58:07 yep 01:58:16 Wow... 01:58:27 Tom Cotton and Donald Trump over the Campaign Set up by Steven Hawking 01:58:48 :p 01:59:11 I wonder if we will ever get a 538-0 election or a 269-269 election. 01:59:30 how'd we get 112 pages without categories all of a sudden? 01:59:38 Idk. I'll help you with them though 02:00:13 (Brb) 02:00:43 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat. 02:01:54 Keranique is near 100 edits 02:02:12 Yep... 02:02:16 She is intensifying 02:02:46 yup 02:02:53 I just got a idea... 02:03:02 Bobnekaro for president 2016! 02:03:27 ooh ohh Arnold Schwarzenegger runs for President with Trump 02:03:29 Oh god 02:03:33 (facepalm) 02:04:24 :p 02:04:58 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:09 Hey 02:05:11 You again? 02:05:24 Yeah 02:05:32 That other wiki didn't work out 02:05:53 what wiki was that? 02:06:05 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:06:23 Sup Brett 02:06:39 Waiting for the other boss 02:06:42 Again 02:06:50 /me coughs 02:06:54 You mean capo? 02:07:05 No the other boss 02:07:08 Tyler 02:07:15 Oh oh 02:07:17 Right 02:07:19 PM? 02:07:24 Sure 02:08:44 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:08:57 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:03 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:05 Tyler 02:09:15 There you are 02:09:26 Sorry my wifi broke 02:09:35 It's okay 02:09:58 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:10:11 I guess you three somehow know each other? 02:10:30 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:10:50 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:10:53 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:54 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:56 (Brb) 02:11:03 Yeah 02:11:13 Of course 02:11:27 We're trying out that multi PM thing 02:11:40 Got some more friends coming in a few minutes 02:11:44 is it working for you? 02:12:05 I think so 02:12:12 cool 02:12:17 thanks for letting us know 02:12:39 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:13:00 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:46 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:15:07 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:15:23 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:15:27 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:15:29 Back 02:15:50 Welcome back 02:15:55 Thanks 02:16:01 Np. 02:16:06 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:16:12 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:16:13 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:16:16 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:16:17 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:16:34 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:17:30 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:17:42 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:18:09 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:19:15 -!- NestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:19:15 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:19:27 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:19:29 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:19:49 -!- NestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:20:08 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:20:08 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:10 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:20:11 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:13 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:20:15 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:18 -!- NestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:23 -!- NestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:38 Please, stop placing alts in chat 02:20:50 ^ 02:20:52 ^ 02:21:02 We're all friends 02:21:07 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:21:07 It just seems weird to have 5 accounts with similar names. 02:21:11 ^ 02:21:25 There should be one more coming 02:21:32 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:21:36 -!- NestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:21:40 let me guess, NestWind XD? 02:21:42 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:22:01 I believe so 02:22:06 -!- NestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:22:13 I had to send him over from that other wiki 02:22:18 Which one? 02:22:23 Apparently he didn't get 02:22:27 my email 02:22:36 THGRP 02:22:45 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:23:01 Guys, what wiki didn't work out earlier? 02:23:11 And why didn't it work out? 02:23:29 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:23:30 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:24:06 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:24:11 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:24:12 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:24:28 The multi PM was glitching 02:24:36 -!- NestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:24:46 There he is 02:24:47 is ours working okay? 02:24:56 Yeah 02:25:06 -!- NestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:25:21 -!- NestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:25:22 thanks for the feedback 02:25:24 -!- NestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:25:43 You're welcome 02:25:46 have you ever known that you can create your own wiki with it's own chat? 02:26:01 ^ 02:26:09 And then you don't have to share with us ;) 02:26:10 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:26:10 It will allow you to have your own private conversations. 02:26:34 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:26:44 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:27:36 !updatelogs 02:27:38 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 02:27:42 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:50 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:53 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:58 -!- NestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:28:13 !updatelogs 02:28:15 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 02:28:29 -!- NestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:28:42 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:28:48 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:29:22 -!- NestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:29:40 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:29:42 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:29:42 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:29:54 -!- NestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:01 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:07 Hey 02:30:14 Why do u keep leaving 02:30:18 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:20 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:21 -!- NestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:25 -!- NestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:30:26 -!- NestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:34 -!- NestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:31:10 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:31:15 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:31:36 -!- NestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:31:37 -!- VestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:31:39 -!- VestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:31:48 -!- VestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:31:52 -!- NestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:31:58 That's enough 02:31:59 Guys, could you please stop creating the accounts. It is obvious something is up. 02:32:04 Is this some kind of joke? 02:32:07 ^ 02:32:10 -!- VestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:32:18 -!- VestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:32:37 -!- VestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:32:42 Look, we ain't the admins you want to mess around with. We got like 15 people blocked for infinite here... 02:32:49 Yeah... 02:32:51 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:32:52 ^ 02:33:01 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:33:32 !updatelogs 02:33:34 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 02:33:50 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:33:52 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:33:57 -!- VestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:33:59 -!- VestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:34:03 !updatelogs 02:34:05 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 02:34:15 -!- VestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:34:23 What 02:34:29 -!- VestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:34:42 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:34:49 -!- VestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:34:55 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:34:55 -!- VestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:34:57 what? 02:35:01 ^ 02:35:22 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:35:51 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:35:55 -!- VestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:35:57 -!- VestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:00 -!- VestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:06 -!- RestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:14 -!- RestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:16 -!- RestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:30 -!- VestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:36:31 It's obvious something is up with this 02:36:32 -!- VestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:36 Guys. This is getting old. Stop. 02:36:37 -!- RestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:36:40 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:45 -!- RestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:36:46 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:48 -!- RestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:36:49 -!- VestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:36:51 -!- RestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:37:02 -!- VestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:37:02 -!- RestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:37:03 Yes. Stop. 02:37:03 -!- RestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:37:06 Why 02:37:10 -!- VestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:37:10 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:37:14 Lets just go somewhere else 02:37:16 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:37:22 Guys meeting is over 02:37:30 Could you please create your own wiki or something? 02:37:32 -!- RestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:37:32 -!- RestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:37:33 -!- RestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:37:33 ^ 02:37:33 ^ 02:37:34 You could chat there together 02:38:29 Now 02:38:34 Theyre all gone 02:38:36 0 02:38:36 1 02:38:36 2 02:38:36 3 02:38:37 4 02:38:37 5 02:38:38 6 02:38:38 7 02:38:38 8 02:38:39 9 02:38:39 0 02:38:40 a 02:38:40 a 02:38:40 w 02:38:41 s 02:38:41 f 02:38:41 g 02:38:41 f 02:38:41 f 02:38:42 r 02:38:42 y 02:38:42 u 02:38:42 h 02:38:43 e 02:38:43 r 02:38:43 h 02:38:43 f 02:38:44 w 02:38:44 r 02:38:44 h 02:38:44 r 02:38:45 e 02:38:45 r 02:38:45 f 02:38:45 s 02:38:45 -!- BestHeater was kicked from Special:Chat by Bobnekaro 02:38:46 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:38:49 Spamming 02:38:52 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:38:56 -!- BestHeater was kicked from Special:Chat by Sassmaster15 02:38:56 Hahahahaha 02:38:57 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:39:03 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:39:11 -!- BestHeater was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by Sassmaster15. 02:39:12 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:39:24 I banned him. Should I not have done that? 02:39:32 That's fine 02:39:33 It was a good move, he was spamming and evading his kick. 02:39:49 Okay... 02:40:53 keep your eyes on those accounts, folks, see if they start trying to vandalize or spam us... 02:40:58 Yeah.. 02:41:20 I will be on the lookout. 02:41:22 !loff 10:54:15 Logging is ENABLED 10:54:25 !updatelogs 10:54:27 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 11:05:48 And... done. 11:06:01 We won't see those alts for a while. 11:13:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:22:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:22:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:24:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:24:28 Hey Hype! 11:24:58 Yep, I noticed those "Wind/Heater/Cooler" alts in here. 11:25:14 11:25:27 Wow.. 11:25:42 Thank you, Dev Wiki. 11:26:00 I only discovered that when I read the chat logs. 11:26:32 #CheckUser? 2016 02 06